


Nineteen

by Hetalia1912



Category: Day6 (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Bang Chan & Lee Felix are Related, Corruption, Felix is a dork, Han Jisung | Han & Kang Younghyun | Young K are Siblings, Kim Seungmin & Kim Wonpil are Siblings, Kim Seungmin & Kim Woojin are Siblings, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Murder Mystery, On the Run, Original Character Death(s), Photographer Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Running Away, Seungmin is kind of a asshole at first, Slow To Update, Strangers to Lovers, Student Han Jisung | Han, Teen Angst, Teen Years, Work In Progress, Young Love, but he gets better I promise, very minor Young K/Jae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 12:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Nineteen

**8:45 AM**

"Seungmin-ah!"

Seungmin startled awake only to hit his head on something._Did I fall asleep under my desk again?_He wondered.When he looked to see who was addressing him he saw it was one of his olders brother,Wonpil.And he didn't look like he was in a good mood.

"You're shift starts at nine-thirty!"He yelled."Are you really going to spend your adulthood sitting around doing nothing all day?!"

Seungmin got up and rolled his eyes at him."Whatever Wonpil-hyung."


End file.
